To Know You
by Da Bao
Summary: Andrew shows Margaret just how well he really knows her.


A/N: This is a little OOC for Andrew, depending on how you thought of his character in the movie. Andrew knows Margaret very well, and this just kind of explores just how well he knows her.

This may or may not be AU, it really depends on how you see it. This is just a short one-shot that can take place at pretty much any time, before, after, or during the movie. Maybe just streach your imaginations a bit.

* * *

**TO KNOW YOU**

Margaret's arms were loaded with books that swayed dangerously, she tried to open the door to her room with her foot. When it didn't open she muttered something under her breath.

"Can I help you with that, Margaret?" An amused voice asked behind her. She turned around quickly, causing a book to slide off the top of the pile. Luckily Andrew caught the book before it dropped to the ground.

Without waiting for a reply Andrew took half of the pile out of Margaret's hands. Margaret opened the door with her free hand.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Andrew asked, slightly alarmed as the pile in his hands started to move. One book slipped and fell on the floor.

"Just place them on my desk", Margaret replied, doing the same.

Andrew bent down to pick up the book and his eyes fell on the cover. "Passionate Heartbreak", he read out loud. "Why Margaret, I didn't know you read these kinds of books".

"D-d-don't be silly Andrew", she said embarrassed. "Someone recommended it to me and today she gave me the book".

Andrew was still staring at the cover of the book that showed a picture of a very attractive female hovering over a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo. "Is it just me or can you actually see his biceps through his tux?" Andrew wondered aloud.

"You probably can", Margaret replied without even looking up. Interested Andrew started to flick through the pages. "Ah, the moment we've been waiting for…", he said after a few minutes.

_"While the rain was pouring down from the sky Christine tenderly tended Erik's agonising wounds, her golden blonde hair falling across her heart-shaped face. When she was done she looked in his brown eyes with the long black eyelashes. 'I thought you wouldn't make it', she whispered. _

_His hand travelled up her arm, clad in the water soaked uniform. Despite the wetness, mud and dirt she still looked young and beautiful. _

' _I would never leave you', he answered. _

'_But I thought you loved Carlotta', Christine muttered huskily. _

'_My darling, it has always been you'. Without another word he pulled her head down and their mouths met in a delightful first kiss" _

Grinning broadly Andrew closed the book and tossed it on the desk. "Do you think they'll stay together?"

"It's such nonsense", Margaret said, shaking her head.

"What is?" Andrew asked. "The pouring rain, her heart-shaped face, his long, black eyelashes…?"

"That kiss", Margaret answered, an annoyed look on her face. "A first kiss is never that good".

"Why would you say that?" Andrew asked, completely bewildered.

"Well, a first kiss is just never… good", Margaret explained, not noticing her surprise. "It's always awkward and… bumpy… it never tastes well the first time… you know…"

"And to you it is always like that the first time?" Andrew asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is", Margaret answered nonchalantly. "Thankfully it usually gets better after two or three times".

"Tell me, how many first kisses have you had?" Andrew asked interested.

"A few… when I was younger", Margaret replied with a little shrug. "I haven't had that many relations".

"Then forgive me for saying so Margaret, but you have been courted by the wrong men", Andrew stated.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, really", he continued calmly. "Obviously they never knew you. If they had, they'd known how to kiss you".

"And how would that be?" she asked, realising with a start that she was flirting with Andrew.

"Well…", he started slowly, taking a few steps closer to Margaret. "If they had known you, they would have known that you don't like to be rushed into anything. Therefore they shouldn't have grabbed you and locked you in their arms right away.

Instead, they should have run their hands over your back, slowly and easily…"

Andrew had closed the distance between them and his arms slipped around Margaret's waist, Andrew's hands moving over Margaret's back, very lightly and slowly.

"They shouldn't kiss you right away", he continued in a much softer voice, "but they should brush your lips lightly, like so…", bending his head Andrew's lips touched Margaret's, so slowly that she almost didn't feel it. Slowly, very slowly he pressed a little harder, his hands coming to rest on Margaret's waist.

"They shouldn't just deepen the kiss…", Andrew whispered against Margaret's lips. "They should ask for permission."

"How would they do that?" Margaret murmured back, closing her eyes.

In response he covered Margaret's lips with his mouth and stroked her lips with his tongue. Margaret's lips parted almost instantly, but instead of deepening the kiss as Margaret expected Andrew to do, he pulled back a little.

"And they should know that they should explore your mouth very, very gently…"

"How?" She breathed.

Andrew tilted his head again, brushing his lips over Margaret's.

* * *

A/N: Please click the little green button and tell me what you think.


End file.
